This invention relates generally to nut-runners and more particularly to an extensible spindle for a fixture mounted nut-runner. In the past, multiple nut-runner spindles have been advanced or retracted to the work by an external air cylinder. The external air cylinders require room which limits the proximity with which each unit may be placed to one another.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present nut-runners. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.